


FUCK Frat Boys (please don't)

by youlostyourmindinthesound



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AKAASHI IN THIGH HIGHS, Akaashi is horny af, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, And Bokuto is wrapped around her finger, And doesn't have time for Bokuto's shit, Bokuto can't breathe, College Parties, Cunnilingus, Drinking games mentioned, Everyone else is annoyed, F/F, Fem!Akaashi - Freeform, Fem!Bokuto, First Time, Fluff, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Lesbians, Love Confessions, More like bossy, Or function as a normal human being in general, Praise Kink, Rule 63, Slight dom Akaashi, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, face riding, mentions of drinking/alcohol, they're in love okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8419978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youlostyourmindinthesound/pseuds/youlostyourmindinthesound
Summary: "God she's hot…""Yeah, I got that the first three million times you said it." Fem!Bokuaka





	1. Thigh Highs!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I like fem akaashi. I like lesbians. I like pining Bokuto. Here you go.
> 
> Also I wrote this on my phone and will edit it properly when I'm not in the middle of finals lmao.
> 
> Sorry.

"God she's hot…"

"Yeah, I got that the first three million times you said it," Kuroo sighs and sticks her finger in Bokuto's ear where she lays her head in her lap. 

Bokuto jerks and scowls up at her best friend, but decides not to move from her lying down position on the grungy old sofa in case some annoying guy sees an open seat and thinks he can come up and flirt with them. 

Stupid frat parties.

"Why are we even here again?" She mumbles into Kuroo's legs, picking and a loose thread on the seam of her jacket.

"Bokuto you usually love these kind of things. We came here to bring Akaashi to her first college party and you're not even with her. I'm surprised you haven't dragged her off to play beer pong or something..."

"I cant!" Bokuto pouts, "There's all these people around her and alcohol and she's starting to get all tipsy and pink and she's just so hot, it's.…gahhh!"

Suddenly her legs are being lifted and placed atop another lap, and an all to familiar voice is giggling as fingers come up to massage her calves.

"Hey owl girl! Who's this hot person you're speaking of? Is it me?"

"Oikawa help me!" Bokuto whines and dramatically throws her arm over her face.

"Sweetie you'll have to be a bit more specific if you want the help of the great Oikawa Tooru!" Oikawa throws her arms up as she yells her own name, which are immediately slapped down by a scowling Iwaizumi who has taken a seat on the armrest. 

"She's pining over Akaashi again," Kuroo tells them as Bokuto pretends to sob into her shiny, black pleather skirt. 

"Hasn't she been doing that since like, her second year of high school?" Iwaizumi asks with a deadpan look on her face.

"Iwa-chan don't be so cruel! You of all people should know what it's like to pine over a friend," Oikawa bares her teeth and leers at the shorter girl.

"S-shut up Shittykawa!"

"Yeah but you guys are totally together now, and I have to watch her be all sexy around other people in," she pauses to clench her fist and bite her lip, "thigh highs."

"Ooh where!" Chirps Oikawa, looking around eagerly, earning her a slap on the back of the head.

Bokuto goes back to blubbering over Akaashi and Oikawa whines about her hair getting messed up.

"You should probably go talk to her, I mean, she doesn't seem as if she's that into guys..." Iwaizumi muses.

"Why do you say that?" Bokuto sniffles dramatically before turning her gaze in the direction the other girl is pointing.

Akaashi is standing with her back pressed against a pillar, looking very uncomfortable as three frat boys seem to be trying to talk her up. 

Bokuto's body immediately jerks up like a fish on the deck of a boat, head and legs both in the air as she flops to the ground. Oikawa shrieks in surprise and Kuroo just groans as Bokuto scrambles to her feet with a shout of "I have to save her!" and runs away.

"Is she okay?" Oikawa whispers.

"She's Bokuto…" Kuroo answers.

.

Bokuto takes a moment hiding crouched behind a keg of beer to develop a plan. 

Operation save Akaashi from the skeezy straight boys.

She needs to be calm and collected when she talks to them, do not freak out.

Do NOT freak out.

She takes a deep breath before popping up from behind the keg, startling a few party goers around her. She marches determinedly over to where Akaashi is being surrounded by the enemy.

One of the guys is playing with a strand of her dark hair, fingers way to close to Akaashi's small breast, and Bokuto almost loses her cool.

Don't freak out, she bites down hard.on the inside of her cheek.

"Excuse me, gentlemen," Bokuto says in a too loud voice, coming to a stop behind them and crossing her arms over her chest, legs spread, "what do you think you're doing?"

All four sets of eyes turn to her, three surprised, one relieved.

"Oh my god," one of the boys groans I'm irritation, recognising the volleyball player immediately.

She did usually love frat parties.

"What do you want Bakato," another one sneers.

"Oh, Takeo, it's you!" Bokuto laughs out loud, throwing her head back, "I know that I beat you in Edward forty hands, the last time I was here and broke your fragile ego, but that's no reason to try and steal my girlfriend!"

"Your…what?"

"That's right!" Bokuto pushes through them to get to her wide eyed setter, "Akaashi is my girlfriend!"

She puts an arm around the younger girl, who stares at her for a second before turning back towards the others and giving a sharp nod of her head. 

All of the boys groan or scowl and back away, their apparent plan to seduce Akaashi ruined.

It's not gay if it's in a foursome after all.

"Bokuto-san…"

"Ah, Akaashi!" Bokuto immediately springs away from her, holding her hands up next to her reddening face. "Sorry about that, you looked like you needed someone to rescue you. How are you enjoying the party?"

"Very well Bokuto-san."

"Oh that's good," she laughs nervously, turning to leave "well I'll let you get back to it, have fu…"

"Wait."

Akaashi's slim fingers wrap around her wrist to keep her in place.

"I want to talk to you Bokuto-san. Let's go some more private, please."

Bokuto stares for a moment and then nods dumbly, letting Akaashi lead her across the floor and up the stairs and into an empty bedroom.

She swallows thickly when Akaashi locks the door and turns to her, green eyes dark and hot and holding her in place. 

"Why don't we sit on the bed and talk Bokuto-san?"

The older girl still hasn't found her voice, so she just follows Akaashi's instructions, sitting gingerly on the edge of the mattress.

Akaashi comes and floats down next to her, turning slightly towards Bokuto and saying, "I want to try something, but you need to promise to stay calm, okay?"

Bokuto nods slowly, eyes wide and curious as Akaashi shuffles closer to her.

"Close your eyes Bokuto-san. Take a deep breath. In and out. In and out. Good."

Bokuto warms at the praise, and a moment later, soft, dry lips are pressing gently against hers.

The kiss is chaste and lasts only a second, but it makes Bokuto's eyes snap open immediately and all the air leave her lungs.

Akaashi looks back at her with a straight face that says "I told you to stay calm, idiot," as a sound similar to a whistling tea kettle starts to rise in Bokuto's throat.

Akaashi reaches out, fast as a whip, and quickly pinches her nose shut. Bokuto yelps and whines the dark haired girl's name, all high and nasally as Akaashi narrows her gaze at her.

"Calm down," she instructs, and so Bokuto does. Akaashi lets go of her nose, which Bokuto rubs for a minute as they sit in silence.

"Why did you do that?" She asks after a moment. 

"I told you I wanted to try something."

"What, kissing a girl?" Bokuto pouts.

"No..." Akaashi stares, "kissing you."

Bokuto gasps softly, searching Akaashi's eyes for any signs of teasing before she breathes out, "I like you Akaashi."

"I like you too."

"No, Akaashi! I mean, I like like you…"

"I know Bokuto-san. What I said still stands."

"Oh."

"Yes."

They sit in silence for a moment more, just looking at eachother before Bokuto asks.

"So do you want to be my girlfriend for real? Is that what this is about?"

"Well your "rescue" did give me the courage to do this," Akaashi's soft smile makes Bokuto's heart jump in her chest.

"Is that a yes?" 

"It's a yes."

Bokuto jumps up on the bed, pumps her fist into the air and yells, "Yes!" 

The younger girl simply shakes her head and pulls her grinning friend back down.

"Akaashi?" She asks excitedly.

"Yes Bokuto-san?"

"Since you're my girlfriend now, can I kiss you again?"

"Well technically, I kissed you…"

"Akaaashhiiii!"

"Yes Bokuto-sa…"

Before she can finish, Bokuto has tackled Akaashi to the bed and brought their mouths together. She keeps smiling into the kiss, but neither of them seem to mind as they lay together in a tangle of limbs, lips moving languidly against eachother.

It slowly grows more and more heated, and soon tongues are in mouths and hands are in hair and soft, gentle gasps are making their way out between kisses. Akaashi starts rocking her hips against Bokuto's thigh and it makes the older girl's head go fuzzy and her arms weak.

"Bokuto-san," Akaashi moans out and, shit, if that isn't the hottest thing she's ever heard.

"Akaashi," she breathes into the other girl's mouth, and then suddenly, she's being pushed backwards and Akaashi is wriggling off of the bed.

"Akaashi?"

"Lay back against the pillows Bokuto-san."

Bokuto does as she's told and then nearly shrieks in surprise when Akaashi stands and peels her long sleeved T-shirt over her head. Bokuto covers her mouth with her hand and watches the muscles move beneath Akaashi's pale skin, watches her undoing the buckles on her shoes and the way her breasts spill forward in her black bra when she bends over. Soon that goes too. 

Holy shit.

And then Akaashi's panties are on the floor and she's straddling Bokuto with nothing but her skirt and thigh highs covering her from Bokuto's thirsty view, hair mussed and cheeks pink.

"A-Akaashi stop! We don't have to do anything so soon! We can wait until we've bee dating for a while…"

She is cut off by Akaashi placing a delicate hand over her mouth.

"Bokuto-san, I've wanted you since I met you. I am in love with you. I have waited long enough."

"Akaashi!" Bokuto squeaks, colouring red as she pushes her hand away, "How do you say it so matter of fact like that!"

"Because it _is_ a fact Bokuto-san," Akaashi leans down close to the older girl's face, until their lips are almost touching, "Now, are you going to fuck me tonight or will I have to do it myself?"


	2. THE SMEX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have sex. What else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter high on sleeping pills three months ago and only found it again now. I haven't re-read it. I physically can't so i'm sorry if its bad. its Bokuaka secks tho so

"Are you going to fuck me tonight or will I have to do it myself?"

 

Bokuto cannot breathe. It is simply not a possibility after hearing these words come from the lips of a half-naked Akaashi Keiji, straddling her lap in a stranger’s room at some random frat party.

Akaashi seemingly gets frustrated at Bokuto gaping and trying to find words because a moment later her hand is going under her skirt. 

Bokuto barely manages to stop her with a hand on her forearm and a croaky, "Wait!"

Akaashi looks down at her with dark eyes and she licks her suddenly dry lips before she continues.

"Wait, Akaashi, let me do it please. Just…just be patient okay? I want to get to know your body…this way."

Her gaze drops lower as she murmurs the words, fingers brushing against the soft skin of Akaashi's inner thigh, right where her thigh high ends. The younger girl shivers above her and brings her face down to kiss her new girlfriend once again. 

It's gentle this time, lips moving in tandem as Bokuto strokes Akaashi's thighs. Akaashi settles her weight more firmly in Bokuto's lap, and allows the other girl to gently touch at her exposed skin. 

Now that she knows she'll be getting what she wants, Akaashi is content for them to explore and touch softly for a while, and Bokuto thinks she might have an aneurysm because she is about to have sex with Akaashi, her best friend Akaashi, the girl she'd been in love with for three years Akaashi, and this is crazy and she's so fucking turned on that she can feel her panties soaking through and oh my god ohmygod.

"Bokuto-san," Akaashi breaks their kiss and runs her fingers through her wild and messy hair, "I can hear you thinking. Calm down. It's just me. It's just us."

"Akaashi..." Bokuto breathes out, revering, and seeks out the other girl's lips once more.

Her hands slide further up Akaashi's thighs now, under her skirt and over the bare skin of her hips, thumbing at the sharp peaks there. Akaashi hums in pleasure.

"Akaashi you're so hot oh my God, you don't know what you do to me," Bokuto pants against the side of her long neck, fingers pressing tight against skin.

"This is what you do to me, Bokuto-san," Akaashi takes one of her hands and guides it between her legs and /fuck/. Bokuto nearly moans out loud.

"Ah, your so fucking wet, Akaashi," Bokuto slides her fingers through the slippery folds, "so wet for me."

"For you," Akaashi pants out her agreement as Bokuto's slick fingers circle her clit. Her thumb presses in against the small bud and Akaashi's toes curl in the sheets as she whimpers.

"I've fucking dreamed of this," Bokuto groans as two of her fingers find Akaashi's soaked entrance and press into the tight heat. 

"M-me too."

Bokuto smiles into heated skin and curls her fingers just so, and has Akaashi practically wailing.

"Yes, yes, yes right there Bokuto-san, right there!"

"Where? Here?" The older girl smirks and presses hard into Akaashi's sweet spot.

"Yessss," she hisses and arches her back, "knew you'd be good at this Bokuto-san, so, so good!"

"Well, I try," Bokuto tries to tease but it comes out more breathless and amazed than anything else.

Akaashi arches into her hand and rolls her head back and suddenly a thought comes to Bokuto's mind, one she's only had late at night when taking her _own_ pleasure into her hands, and it won't leave her.

"Sit on my face."

Akaashi turns slowly back towards Bokuto, face ruddy and lips slick and bruised. She stares with eyes glazed for a moment before surging forward and taking another sloppy kiss. Bokuto keens and arches up into it, fingers slipping out and coming to rest on Akaashi's hip.

Akaashi leans back and hisses “yes” and shifts onto her knees.

Bokuto feels herself grinning as she shifts down from the pillows so that she’s flat on her back, face to the ceiling.

“C’mon Akaashi, move forward.”

The younger girl does so, shuffling her knees forward until she’s hovering just at Bokuto’s jaw, hem of her skirt brushing her chin.

“Don’t worry Keiji,” Bokuto smiles softly, noting the way Akaashi intakes at her first name, “I’ve got you.”

She moves the last few inches forward and lifts the front of her skirt to her belly, hovers just above her parted lips, and fuck, Bokuto has never wanted to get her mouth on anything faster.

So she grabs at the back of the other girl’s knees and presses her fingers in so that Akaashi is forced to lower her hips until she’s met with Bokuto’s tongue.

Akaashi moans lowly as Bokuto licks into her wet heat. She drags long stripes up to Akaashi’s clit and circles it until she bites her lip and grabs onto Bokuto’s wild hair.

“Oh!” she sighs as Bokuto once again pushes a finger inside of her.

From the angle she’s at, Bokuto can still make eye contact with Akaashi, and she stares up at the other girl and sucks hard on her clit, laps at her until Akaashi is crying out her name.

“Boku- ah! Bokuto!”

The older girl pulls away for a moment, making Akaashi whimper at the loss of her touch, and she says, “Say my name.”

“Bokuto,” Akaashi breathes, hips moving to try and get closer.

“No,” Bokuto wrinkles her nose before Akaashi’s mouth turns up in a small smirk.

She’s teasing her.

“Koutarou,” she practically purrs, “Please make me come.”

Bokuto moans as she dives back into Akaashi, moving her mouth against the other girl with such enthusiasm that she has her tensing up moments later.

Akaashi’s mouth falls open in a silent cry, hips jerking and eyes squeezing shut, shivers running up her body until she finally slumps forward, a long moan escaping her as Bokuto works her gently through her orgasm.

Akaashi falls back after a moment, rolls to the side so she’s laying beside Bokuto, panting softly.

Bokuto sits up and grins, mouth and chin glistening as she exclaims “That was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.

Akaashi pushes herself up onto her elbows and tilts her head, half lidded eyes appraising, and then she’s moving again.

"Get you clothes off."

"Waah! Akaashi you move so fast!" Bokuto wails as the younger girl starts tugging at the high waist of her jeans. She manages to pop the button amidst Bokuto's wriggling and starts to work them down her thick thighs.

"Bokuto-san," Akaashi breathes, eyes dark where she watches the older girl from between her legs, "please take that ridiculous shirt off."

Bokuto looks down where "Party Owl Night" is printed across her thin crop top and almost tells Akaashi off for not appreciating the amazing pun, but then Akaashi hooks her slim fingers into the waistband of her underwear and Bokuto decides against it.

I'm _naked_ Bokuto thinks as she throws her top across the room and starts on the clasp of her bra. 

Naked in front of Akaashi. And she's naked too. And I just made her _come_. And now she's going to make _me_ come. And we're _girlfriends_. Oh my god.

 

Said girlfriend rests her cheek against Bokuto's inner thigh and bites her lip in appreciation as Bokuto frees her own breasts from the spandex of her sports bra. 

“Koutarou,” she hums again and it makes the older girl shudder.

“I’m going to eat you out now, so just lay back and enjoy it please.”

Bokuto blinks in surprise at the wording, but obeys Akaashi anyway.

Akaashi is on her in a flash, mouthing at the wetness that has spread down her inner thighs and squeezing her hips, before burying her face deep inbetween Bokuto’s legs.

Bokuto gasps and arches, strong thighs trying to close around Akaashi’s head, but the other girl’s hands are strong and steady as they hold her open.

Akaashi uses her whole body, hitches a leg over her shoulder and licks deeper. Her tongue drives into Bokuto until she’s seeing stars, nose pressing against her clit with such delicious friction she can hardly breathe.

“Akaashi, Akaashi, oh, Keiji!” Bokuto moans out, and Akaashi clamps down on her and _sucks_.

Bokuto is coming. She’s coming harder than she ever has, black spotting her vision as her head lolls back and her entire body goes tight. The muscles in her stomach jump a few times before she sags back into the bed, sated.

“Was that good?” Akaashi is kneeling above her again, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand and Bokuto can’t keep the grin off her face, can’t stop herself from pulling Akaashi down into a bruising kiss. 

They curl into each other, tired and pleased and glowing with sex and love. 

_Love_

Holy shit she’s in love.  
Bokuto squeals internally and pulls Akaashi closer and the whisper and kiss until they fall asleep.

In a stranger’s bed.

At a frat party.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me some kudos if I should post the next chapter full of SMUTTY SMUTTY NSFW SMUT.


End file.
